minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Chicken
Hello! It's me, GoldenDu de77! But today, I'm not telling a very chilling pasta like YretsyM. Today, it's a pasta about a weird humanoid mob I encountered. So let's start. I made a singleplayer world, and like usually, chopped a tree, and went mining. Later that day I made a house, but surprisingly I found alot of chickens! Later I found a dragon egg in a cave, and I thought: What the flipping truck? But, with a texture of a bird egg. It was really weird, but I continued mining. I finally found a diamond. Instead of getting a diamond, I got eggs. I was upset, but then I heard a chicken sound. I turned back, and saw a humanoid chicken. It said: Hello, you entered my seed. Now give me something to eat, before I kill you. I thought: Pfft! A chicken that can fight? I hit it with a iron sword. The chicken said: I WANT TO TALK! NOW I'LL MAKE YOUR SURVIVAL IN A CHICKEN NIGHTMARE. He pulled out a sword which looked like it was made out of seeds. He hit me and seeds sprayed everywhere, as I flew away and slammed into a mountain and fell down. I ran and I were in a desert. I found 5 chests, and a pressure plate. I thought: How is this possible in a middle of nowhere? I stood on it, nothing, only eggs in chests. All of a sudden, sand started falling down where i was standing! It's a trap!!!! I fell into a room, and it was a laboratory, hidden laboratory of the chicken! I saw a machine, and didn't know what is it for. I somehow got launched in the air. The chicken shot out explosive eggs and said: Hahaha! You'll die now! I placed water, and survived miraculously. I shot the chicken and heard a sad chicken sound. He shot me with a seed bow which shooted eggs with baby chickens. They attacked me! I threw a pearl and teleported right behind the chicken. It was eating seeds. He said: Leave me alone to eat a little snack! It started shifting and sadly started walking away. I felt bad, and said: Don't be sad! It looked at me, and said: I won't..... BUT YOU WILL! A egg cannon appeared and started shooting eggs at me. I dodged them back. As it had something like seeds (I figured out it's peanut) started throwing at me. Yeah. It was peanut. I ran as fast as I could and a creeper exploded behind md boosting me. I caught the explosive egg it threw earlier and threw it at the chicken as i saw it flying in the air. It said: NOOOO! YOU'LL SEE WHO'S THE BOSS! And fell and died. I said: Get rekt! It left. Part 2 So 2 weeks passed and i was on a really good server, but the weird thing was there were rumours about the Chicken being on it. I made a little redstone command block thing infront of my house with pressure plates, and if someone is outside my house, it would show a message saying: Your door detected a visitor. And i could see the visitor with some glass i put. One day, i came back from mining, i needed to sleep, cuz if i wouldn't, phantoms would beat the shit out of me. I layed on my bed, and was sleeping. Accidentaly in a middle of the night, my command blocks said: Your door detected a visitor like sooo many times like 20 messages. It got annoying, and i looked throught the glass i called a camera from the 2nd floor. It was... the chicken!!!! I was watching it, it was there all night long. It was creepy as hell, until it walked away. I got out of my house with a sword. I was going around, until i saw a tree near my house which wasn't there. All of a sudden, the Chicken jumped and said: Surprise! The players in the chat went like crazy and alot of them left. WIP Category:Creepypasta Category:Short Pastas Category:Entities